


(This Thing Called Love) We Got It

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: seasonofkink, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: This is the beginning of Seth and Dean.





	(This Thing Called Love) We Got It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> set on november 18th, 2012. their main roster debut at survivor series. 
> 
> for the kink bingo prompt: first time. because, out of all the ambrollins i've written, i've never written their first time.

When Seth meets Dean, there’s an immediate attraction there. He wants Dean. He needs to have him. But Dean holds him at arm’s length, even when they start working together. Their feud is amazing, their chemistry undeniable. It only feeds Seth’s desire for Dean, but Dean doesn’t trust easily and certainly doesn’t trust him easily. He works at it, earns Dean’s slow friendship. He does actually want to be friends with Dean. Dean’s very talented in the ring and with his promos and Seth feels like he could learn something from him. They could both learn from each other. He really likes Dean’s sharp and dry humor. The banter keeps him on his toes. 

Dean is slow to warm, but he does because Seth is persistent and doesn’t give up easily. He’s patient and plays the long game in FCW, enjoying Dean’s company and his friendship. He works his way into Dean’s pants until they’re exchanging blowjobs and handjobs, but Dean shows no interest in taking it further. Seth wonders if Dean just isn’t into penetrative sex or what the deal is. He doesn’t push it, doesn’t want to be That Guy because he wants to keep his friendship intact. 

Eventually he settles into their roles, comfortable with how things are, content to have Dean’s friendship and respect, even if he does want more from him. He really likes Dean and thinks they could be good together, but he senses that Dean just isn’t open to that for whatever reason. He doesn’t push because pushing doesn’t get you anywhere with Dean unless you’re Roman, but Seth is Seth and not Roman and so he doesn’t push. 

That’s why, after their attack on Ryback at Survivor Series - their main roster debut - he’s surprised when Dean pulls him into an empty locker room and kisses him fiercely. The adrenaline is still rushing through Seth’s system and he can hardly think past the excitement of being in the WWE now after all their hard work, both on the Indie circuit and in FCW. 

Dean’s kiss him and pushing him against the door to the locker room. His fingers are undoing Seth’s belt and pants, shoving them down enough to free his cock, curling his fingers around the base to stroke it. Seth moans raggedly into Dean’s mouth, his own fingers digging into Dean’s biceps as his knees go a little weak with the pleasure. 

Dean gives him a few more strokes before breaking the kiss and dropping down to his knees, glancing up at Seth through his lashes. Seth groans, fingers tangling in Dean’s sweaty curls, watching the way Dean teases the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue. Slowly, Dean takes Seth’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard, just the way Seth likes it. Seth drops his head back against the door with a dull thud, fingers stroking through Dean’s hair. Dean works him up, all wicked lips and tongue over his cock, until he’s right on the edge of orgasm. Dean pulls back, squeezing the base of Seth’s cock and Seth whines, trembling with the force of his denied orgasm, looking down at Dean, panting.

“Why’d you stop?” Seth asks, eyes fixed on Dean’s red and swollen lips. 

“‘Cause. I want something else.” Dean mutters, getting back to his feet, a little bit of nerves creeping into his voice. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out, pressing it into Seth’s hand. 

It’s a condom and a little bottle of lube.

Seth stares at them for a moment, realization dawning on him, eye widening. He clears his throat, trying not to make this into a big deal because he knows how Dean feels about being made a big deal of in anything other than wrestling. 

He looks up at Dean. “You want to? Really?”

Dean’s blushing, trying to pretend that he isn’t, and nods. “Yeah. If you do.”

“I do!” Seth blurts out and Dean relaxes a bit and nods. 

Seth wonders wildly for a moment if Dean is a virgin, but he quickly dismisses that thought. Dean’s got experience, that much is clear. He kisses Dean again and they’re shoving clothes off of each other, parting only when they have to get shirts off of each other. Seth wants to take his time, wants to explore and learn every inch of Dean’s skin, learn what he likes and what he doesn’t, but they don’t have time for that here. 

It’s not the most romantic setting for their first time together. Seth can still hear the bustle of activity just on the other side of the door, but that turns him on even more. He’s got Dean backed up against the door, fingers slick with lube. Dean’s gripping his shoulders hard as Seth carefully works two fingers inside of him. The angle is a little awkward, but Seth makes it work, stretching Dean out as quickly as he can without being too rough with him. He doesn’t want to hurt Dean. 

He works another finger inside of Dean, stretching him open for his cock until Dean gasps, panting in Seth’s ear. “I’m good. Come on.”

Seth nods, sliding his fingers out of Dean. He hooks his hands under Dean’s thighs after he gets the condom on his own cock, and hoists him up, pinning him against the door as Dean’s legs wrap around him. He guides his cock into Dean with one hand, rubbing against him for a moment just to amp them up more before he pushes into Dean with one quick roll of his hips. They moan in unison, Dean’s nails biting into his skin again as he clings to him. 

Seth gives him a moment to adjust before he starts to pull back and then thrusts into him again and again and again, working into a rhythm that’s deep and firm as he fucks Dean against the door, gasping and panting as that tight heat surrounds his cock for the first time since they started their sexual relationship. 

It doesn’t last as long as Seth would have liked because they don’t have the time to take it slow. They could be caught at any time. Roman’s probably already looking for them. Seth finds he doesn’t care, too focused on Dean and the noises he’s making for him and the pleasure burning through him. He kisses Dean again, muffling the noises of pleasure into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean breaks the kiss with a choked off cry as his orgasm hits him hard as he shudders against Seth, slicking their skin with his release. Seth bites down hard on his bottom lip as he fucks into Dean once, twice more before following him over the edge, leaning forward and sinking his teeth into Dean’s shoulder with a growl as his cock throbs deep inside of him. The pleasure is so intense that it whites out his vision for a moment, head spinning as he tries to reorient himself. 

Dean slowly unwinds his legs from around Seth as Seth pulls out of him with a soft hiss, letting Dean down. Dean leans heavily against the door, trying to catch his breath. Seth smiles at him softly, stroking his fingers against the side of Dean’s face before he can help himself. 

Dean opens his eyes and looks at him with an unreadable look in his eyes for a long, quiet moment. Seth hesitates, unsure of what this means and where they stand now, if things have changed. 

He doesn’t know if he should ask, doesn’t know how Dean will respond to that. He doesn't even know if Dean wants the same things as he does. He really hopes Dean does. 

He goes for the easiest thing to ask. “So, uh, why now?”

“Because I wasn’t sure if I could trust you like this. Didn’t know if you’d want this to happen. Because…..I don’t really sleep with people unless I want more with them.” Dean shifts, obviously uncomfortable with this subject, but still willing to talk about it for the moment. 

“And you want more….with me?” Seth asks, hope blooming in his chest like a delicate flower. 

Dean nods. 

Seth smiles and kisses Dean again, pouring all his feelings for Dean into the kiss, hoping he can convey just how much he feels for Dean into the kiss, knowing it’s better to show Dean rather than tell him. 

Dean’s soft smile when they part is all the answer he needs.


End file.
